


Double Burrito

by fractalficlets (fractalgeometry)



Series: March 2021 Flash Fiction Prompts [5]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29918124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fractalgeometry/pseuds/fractalficlets
Summary: The quilt slid across Crowley’s body. He opened his eyes and glared sleepily at the dark shape next to him.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: March 2021 Flash Fiction Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193696
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49





	Double Burrito

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "trapped together". Fluff, for once.

The quilt slid across Crowley’s body. He opened his eyes and glared sleepily at the dark shape next to him.

The shape gave no reply.

Crowley closed his eyes.

The quilt moved again. Cool air trickled across his front. Crowley huffed and yanked on the cloth, reclaiming just enough to tuck it under himself and hang on grimly. 

At the next tug, he gave up and moved closer to Aziraphale, stubbornly keeping hold of the section of covers he’d claimed.

It didn’t take long for him to go back to sleep.

~

Aziraphale snatched at the quilt just before it vanished into the burrito that was Crowley, asleep next to him, and instead winched it around himself, holding on determinedly.

Crowley didn’t budge.

Aziraphale sighed and rolled until they were right next to each other, tucking his end of the quilt under him and closing his eyes.

Warm again, sleep returned rapidly.

~

When Crowley woke up, he wasn’t cold. Instead, something was wrapped tightly around him, pinning his arms to his chest, and something else warm and familiar and loved was pressed up against him. 

He opened his eyes. 

Aziraphale looked back at him, a wry smile on his lips.

“We seem to be rather trapped,” he said.

“Oh no,” Crowley said, without conviction.

“Quite,” Aziraphale agreed, and nestled his face against Crowley’s neck. 

Crowley pressed his nose into Aziraphale’s hair and thought that maybe, possibly, they could stay trapped like this for a little while longer.


End file.
